


Team Machine: The Heroes Return

by fictionalportal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal





	Team Machine: The Heroes Return

When the phone rang at three in the morning, Sameen Shaw wasn’t the least bit surprised. Since she started working with Team Machine, she almost expected calls at odd hours. Bear didn’t even bark when the phone rang anymore. She sat up and grabbed the pen and sticky notes from her bedside table.

“Go,” she said into the receiver.

“Sameen?” The voice from the other end didn’t sound the the Machine, unless she had suddenly switched to assigning numbers in a gruff, low voice.

“Who is this?” Shaw said, her left hand drifting toward the side table drawer where her nano pistol slept.

“Samuel,” the stranger replied.

“Wrong number.” She started hanging up the phone but stopped when Samuel raised his voice.

“Johannesburg!”

Shaw slowly brought the receiver back up to her ear.

“From the prison in Johannesburg. Look, I know it’s been a while, but--”

“How did you find me?”

“It’s a long story, but I’m in New York. Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?”

“Lunch. Tomorrow.”

“There’s this great sandwich place in Chinatown.”

Shaw hesitated. She had to remind herself that Samaritan was dead--her favorite sandwich shop probably wasn't being used to bait her. Still, it was a little too convenient that he might have stumbled upon it. It was best that she investigate further. 

“I know the one,” she replied.

“So I’ll see you there? How’s eleven o’clock?”

“Sure, Samuel.” She hung up the phone and put the sticky notes back on the nightstand.

“Who was that?” Root’s sleepy voice asked from the other side of the bed.

“Nobody. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m only deaf in one ear, Sameen,” Root said as she sat up. She kissed Shaw’s shoulder lazily. “And I just heard you make lunch plans without me.”

“Samuel. From Johannesburg.” Shaw answered curtly, turning around to face Root.

Root pulled away to look at her.

“I told him to look me up if he was ever in New York. He wants to meet at that sandwich place in Chinatown.”

Root nodded as she caught on. “Sounds dangerous. We better look into it.”

There was a time when Shaw would have responded with an eye roll, but she simply raised her eyebrows and smiled. “We?”


End file.
